Sisters For Life And Death
by AnotherWorld123
Summary: A story of Clem and her sister set in season two. Clementine and her older sister Ashleigh struggle to survive in the second season of the walking dead in Ashleigh's POV. They make friends and foes along the way. How long will they survive as two sisters help each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm Ashleigh (In real life) and I'm new so probably not the best quality. Sorry if it's short too. Reviews would be very helpful and it would make my day for some kind words of criticism or praise and support. Thank you so much and if i get a review in less than three hours I'll write a new one for the heck of it. Thank you so much once again and happy reading. PS: Ideas on new additions to the cabin group? (: **Ashleigh out.****

**Clementine and Ashleigh**

**PART ONE: No Adults.**

**16 months later...**

**Christa, Clem and I are shivering on a log in the middle of the woods one terribly wet night. Clementine and I are on the edge of trying to talk to Christa, but we both know too well it won't work. Christa's been like this for months now. After what happened to Omid and the baby, well, who can blame her? I certainly can't. Clem finally speaks up. "Christa, talk to us?" begs Clementine. And in return, receives a sollum sigh from Christa. Christa gets up and drags her feet to the dying fire in front of us. "This'll never work...Look at this. Its pathetic. The woods too wet to burn...There's more smoke than flame..." Grunts Christa. Clem and I stare at each other, waiting for the other to say something...anything. I finally bring myself to speak. "Is there anything else we could use?" I say. "Something that'll burn maybe." Christa replys with a hint of annoyance. "You both should be doing this, not me. Tending a fire so you can cook and stay warm... It's something you have to do you two. otherwise..." Christa says as she stars poking the fire to hopefully bring some life to the smoking mess. "We can't build a big fire at night, it attracts too much attention. It's too dangerous when we're out here all by ourselves." Clementine claims. "We need to eat, don't we? we can't survive without food." Argues a visibly bothered Christa. A harsh cold breeze blows through to Clementine and I. Clementine shivers "I'm freezing." Clem barley says. "M-M-Me too." I stutter. "You think this is bad. Wait to we get up to talk to me about cold...If we make it. We still have a couple hard months ahead of us. This rain will turn to sleet, then ice, then snow. it won't be easy." States Christa. "It's safe there though, right...?" I ask Christa with hope. "Safer than here because of the cold...Or...So they say. We just need to keep moving up north." Answers Christa. "I miss Lee..." Clementine says out of the blue. I remember Lee. I remember the first day I met parents were out of town and Clementine was sick off school so Sandra the babysitter had to take the day of school too. I went to school that day when I was about Clem's age and thats the day it started. All the walkers started to populate the country. I went home to find Sandra as a walker and Clem in her tree house. we hid in there for two days before Lee found me and my sister. I look at Clementine, remembering Lee and how he protected her. "I'm sure you do." Christa says sadly. Christa grunts and walks into the woods. "I'm going to look for some more wood. you two just keep the fire lit." I watch as Christa disappears into the the sea of trees. Clementine sighs heavily and gets up to reach for her backpack. "What are you doing, Clem?" I ask Clementine. "Getting my lighter to refuel the fire." I learn't some stuff in scouts about fires. I know I need to get down low by the fire and blow into the embers in the bottom for the fire. So that's what I do. Clementine then walks over to the fire and kneels next to me with some old paper and then lights it up to go in the fire."Better. But not flames are too low." Says Clementine. "We're smart kids...we can light a fire, right?" I say to Clementine. "Sure. You got anything to help the fire, Ash?" Asks a hopeless Clementine. "I don't..." I pause. "But I think you do." I continue, remembering the drawing of Kenny, Katjaa and Duck. I didn't want to burn it, but this was survival, we have to give up the best of things to stay alive. "Ash? There must be something else Ashleigh. Keep looking." Says Clementine with a tone of anger. I remember Kenny too. He was nice to me. Katjaa used to look after Clementine and I when Lee and Kenny went hunting or scavenging. Duck was my friend too. He was annoying, but he was happy and brave. I miss Kenny, Katjaa and Duck. I walk over to the other side of the fire to find a log. "Clem, look a log!" I say happily, for once. Clem runs over with enthusiasm and excitement like she used to. "Awesome, well done, Ash!" Whispers Clem. I tear off the coat of bark covering the nice dry wood underneath. "Jackpot."I whisper. Clementine picks up the log to throw it on the fire. "No, Clem." I snap quietly not to attract walkers. I get my bill hook from my backpack. "Watch me." I order my sister. I put the wood on a bigger log on it's face and chop it with the hook to make kindling. "Like that." I say. Suddenly I hear voices out in the distance of the woods. Me and Clem look at each other wondering what to do. Clem puts her fingers on her lips and the points to the direction of the mysterious voices. Clem and I tip-toe over the the source of sound only to find...Christa! She is held captive by three men with a gun to her head. I tip-toe back quickly to get my weapon along with Clementine's. "Ashleigh, what are you doing?!" Asks Clementine obviously afraid. "You'll see." I answer back. I grab my bill-hook and gun from my backpack, Clem's gun and her picture of Lee, and run back. Clem suddenly picks up a rock and throws it at Christa's captives. "Christa, RUN!" Yells Clementine. We both run, I grab our backpacks and ran for it. There are a few gunshots and a scream. One of the men are following us. Clem and I pause not knowing our next move. Clem crawls behind a tree while I hide in a bush. "Come out here girls, I'm not fucking around." Me and Clem sprint forwards. "Shit!" Yells the man. Both me and Clem spot a light ditch. Clem slides under it and runs further in the forest, I do the same. Clem and I go separate ways. I stop to save Clem when a walker gets between her and the bandit. She rips a sharp, defensive stick of the tree behind her just before the man sprints toward Clementine. Luckily, she dodges her opponent and stabs him in the hand. She sprints as I do too. As we run further in the woods each second becomes deadlier than the last. The man screams and curses as he is chasing us. Suddenly, Clementine skids and trips when she is at the edge of a freezing river a few meters downwards. The man has caught up with us and picks up Clementine. Out of anger I grab my bill-hook and slice the man's arm as Clementine almost bites his thumb off. "Let go you little bitches! Argh!" Screams and curses the man. He then lets go of Clem and she then runs under a log to escape the scavenger. Just as Clem climbs in the man grabs her leg. I run over and hack his shoulder with my hook as Clem wriggles away. The man kicks my shin and I fall over with my hook still in my grasp. He grabs my leg and pulls me further toward the water. I grab onto a nearby tree as he pulls me closer and closer to my fate. He eventually drags me off my grasp on the tree and climbs on top of me to wrestle me to the death. As I fight for my life, I wonder where Clementine is. "Clem...CLEM!" I screech to the top of my lungs. The man then throttles me harshly as I gasp for freedom. I feel my end coming toward me. My eyes are blurry and all i then see is black. Until I hear a pained noise come out the man. I can see my bill-hook in the side of his head. He is dead. I hear the ghostly sound of our next . Clem once more sprints to safety but trips on a rock as the walkers surround us left and right. Clem picks up the rock and throws it at the walkers. As she crawls her way backwards she falls into the freezing bank and is washed away. "No! Clementine!" I scream. I then sprint and jump into the freezing river after my sister. If I lose Christa, then Clementine isn't going down with her.**

**End of part one.**


	2. Chapter 2 stranger danger

**Clementine and Ashleigh**

**part two: Stranger Danger.**

**I feel...wet and cold. I wake up, alone, cold, hungry and helpless. I can't feel my toes and my legs are pins and needles. I look at my sorroundings "Where's Clem? Where am I?" I say to myself in a daze of marvel. I stand up and I scan the river I have somewhat washed up on. I can see something floating in the riverbank, it looks like...Clementine's hat! I clump my way over to retrive the famous hat of Clementine's. "She can't be far. She'd never leave her hat." I mutter to myself once again. There's a forest right opposite the river so I decide to look for Clem in there. I know that's the first place Clem would go. So I march my way into the woods with my energy regained and my determination to find Clementine. As I walk through the shadowy woods, I see many wary signs about being aware of my surroundings. Like snakes and bears "At least I dont have to worry 'bout that no more." Pondered a very bored me. Walkers probably ate all the animals anyway. That's one less problem, I guess. I've been walking for five minutes now, and nothing. Nothing human or undead or even dead. Just amber trees preparing for a harsh winter. "Argh!" Shrieked a familiar voice. "Clementine!" I screamed. I run toward the direction of sound only to find a camp that looks not so safe. there's a massive R.V. I look down looking at the terrifying view of my sister with a dog on top of her with her arm between the mutts razor sharp teeth. I sprint over to tackle the dog down who was now knawing Clem like dog food. Clementine grabs a pocket kife to stab the dog in the muzzle. just before she plunges the knife into her targeted area i jump in the way with the sharpness of the blade peircing my side. "Argh!" I screech so loud I could wake the dead, literally. The dog barks to take a chunck out of my face. Just as I realise I'm the dog's next meal, it is suddenly plunged into the air by a mighty kick from Clementine. The dog flew over a log and then i hear a violent peircing sound. "Ash! I'm so sorry, I tried to get Sam not you! Oh my god I'm sorry!" Hollered Clementine with tears like waterfalls from her eyes. I grunt "I know. What happend to you Clem?!" I spotted the huge and deep bite mark on her arm. "It was the dog, I gave him food then he just attacked me!" Croaked Clementine holding onto her arm that clearly need disinfectant and stiches. My side hurts like no tommorow. I pull the knife out as gently and slowly as i can. I take my oversized, orange hoodie off and tie it around my wound. "I think I'll be fine. just need to keep pressure on this and I might just live." I cough. I look at Clem and she didn't listen to a word I said. Her face is frozen in pure horror, staring at the dog she just injured severly. He had been impaled by a broken tent with the tent spike through the poor animal chest and leg. "Sam, I'm sorry." Say's Clem as she limps over the the dog and then stabs him in the neck to put the poor creature out of his misery. Clementine looks at me as if to say 'Let's go.'. Me and Clem link hands and walk away from the damage we made. W e both hobble through the woods, with the only motivation to stay alive for each others sake seeing that one could not live without the other. Clementine starts to tumble a bit. She's losing too much blood and she could have one hell of an infection. We walk for what seems like hours untill there is no energy left in either me or Clementine to spare as we crawl by a rock. I find it hard to keep my eyes open, but I keep them wide and alert for Clementine's sake. I hear her breathing slowing down and I see her eyes coming to a close. I brush the dark curly locks away from her face as she strokes my moppy, brown, mess for hair as we wait for it to come. The sudden noise of walkers spring me on my toes fast as a rocket as I pull Clem up with me. I'm not letting us die like this, no way am I letting Clem die in pain and vain. I trie as hard as I can to lurch our way out of our cataspophe. I hear the walker getting closer and closer until I'm tackleing him off of me and Clementine. All of a sudden daze I hear a sharp slash. I open my eyes to see the walkers head gone, all the weight of the zombie is lifted off from me and then I'm pulled up to my feet along with Clementine by a young brunette man with a orange jumper similar to my hoodie. He seems to have a machete in his bloodied hands which he pops back in it's slot carried on his back. "I'm out! Grab that girl and let's go!" I hear another voice, as I looked I see a old but capable man with a crossbow in his grasp as well as a quiver of arrows on his back. "Come on, kid. We gotta get." Grunts the younger man as he scoops Clem off the ground, "Run girl!" Demands the older man at myself. I speed toward safety along with everyone else. After a couple minutes of our escape we lose track of the zombies. All three of us stop and regain our breath. "I-I think we're safe." Pants the older man. "Yeah...Yeah, we're good." Agrees the young man. "Hey, you girls alright?" Asks they younger man. Clementine wheezes "I-I think so." "I'm good too." I cough. We start walking at a pace which causes pain to my hip. "What're you doin' out here?" Asks the old man. "Where are uh... The poeple you girls with? There's no chance you two made it on you're own for this long." Asks the young man with brown hair. "I don't want the thinkin' we're doin' anything but tryin' to help you both." States the older man. "These men... attacked my sister, our friend and I." I answer. "Hmm... These folks mention what they're after?" Asks the old man. "They might've just wanted food. We were cooking some sort of weasel." States Clementine in the young mans arms. "They attacked you for a weasel...? Damn. That is low." Argued the young man. "They didn't mention any names ,right...? They weren't searching for anybody?" Askes the young man. I shake my head. "Well...I'm Luke, and this's Pete." Says They young man who now had a name. "Hey, there." Greets Pete in his gruff,thick, southern accent. "Hi. I'm Clementine." Introduces Clem. "And I'm Ashleigh. Nice to meet you two, and thanks for saving us." "No, problem." Says Pete. "Nice to meet you Ashleigh and Clementine, but for now, we're gonna take you back to our group. You look like you need some-Oh Shit!" Yelled Luke as he threw Clementine on the ground. "Hey! Why'd you do that?" I argued at Luke. "Because YOU forgot to tell me that she's fucking bit, man! Fuck, fuck what're we gonna do?" Paniced Luke uncontrollably. Pete glared at Clementine. "No! It was a dog!" Cried Clementine desperately "I didn't see no dog, Clementine." Says Pete. "She's telling the truth! I was there!" I claim but nobody listens to me. "Just look at it! Please." Begs Clementine. "Oh, and have you sink you're teeth into Pete's neck?" Protested a angry Luke. "My neck, why am I the one?" Asked Pete. "'Cause I don't know a dog bite to a mosquito bite to a lurker bite ,man." Replied Luke. Clem and I looked at each other scared. "Come on, kid. We just saw you with those lurkers back there." Says Luke. There was a long pause. "Hmm... Alright." Says Pete. "Woah, woah. watch yourself." Warned Luke. Clem glared at Luke. "Hey, don't look at me like that! You're the one that's bit here, ok?!" Hissed Luke. Pete bends down to look at Clem's arm. "I'm injured too." I admit. "Aw, great. two lurker bites, just what we need!" Argues Luke. "No, I was stabbed. Clem got a knife while the dog was attacking her and I pushed the dog off and Clem accidently stabbed me in the side, see?" I say as I reveal the wound. "So what happened to this 'Dog'? Askes Pete. "I-I killed it." Answers Clementine. "Oh, really? A dog comes over, bites you, you stab you're sister and you just kill it?" Argues Luke. "Well, what would you have done?" Questions Pete. "Wha- I- I don't know!" stutters Luke. "It attacked me." States Clem. Luke says "Still, you don't kill dogs..." There is another long pause. "Clementine." Calls Pete. "Yes." Answers Clem. "You tellin' us the truth? You look me in the eyes when you answer me." "Yes." Answers Clem boldly. "Ok, Clementine. That's enough for me." Says Pete. "Well, what else was she gonna say?!" Interfeeres Luke "I got a good bullshit detector,Luke. That's why you can never beat me at poker." States Pete. "You don't always beat me at... Ok, how can you be sure!?" Snaps Luke. "'Cause I ain't willin' to leave two little girls in the forest to die whe we have a docter that can make a call. We can have Carlos look at it, see if she's really tellin' the truth." Points out Pete. "Nick Ain't gonna like this. Not after what happened to-" "You don't have to remind me of that, boy." Pete cuts Luke off. "Alright, sorry sir." Appologises Luke. Pete pats him on the back and we finally start moving again. We come up to a huge cabin just at the exit of the woods. Clementine starts to wobble in her steps. "Clementine? you feelin' alright?" Askes Pete. "Yeah, just...Tired." Slurs Clementine. "Good. 'Cause I ain't carryin' you anymore with that bite on you're arm." States Luke. "Don't worry abou-" Clementine slurs as she faints and drops the the ground. "Oh, shit!" Yells Luke. I crouch down next to Clem shaking her to wake her up. "Clem...Clementine! Wake up!" I plead to her unconciuos body. Luke scoops her up from the ground and runs toward the cabin. Pete and I run after to catch up with him as Luke puts Clem down right by the entrance of the cabin. Then out comes a Pregnant lady with a very stern look...**

_**End of part two. **_

_**sorry if this got a little short or boring. I'm planning on a big part next and some new character! So stay tuned. Love ya bye! :) :)**_


	3. Chapter 3 Teamwork

Ashleigh and Clementine

Chapter three. Teamwork.

Shout out to my first follower,Kimiko Yoshmusi! Stay awesome and stay tuned.

The pregnant woman before me stares me down. If looks could kill, I'd be dead as a door nail. She was a tall woman, african american with brown curls that stook up messily. Then came out a couple men, one with a baseball cap with ice like eyes and a tall, large ,african american guy in around his thirties with glasses. "What the fuck?! Who are these people?!" Asked the guy in the crappy cap. "Now,now, Nick. Just calm down for at least a second, boy!" Exclaims Pete in his classically southern accent. "No! Who is are these girls!?" Says this apparent 'Nick' character. Another person speeds out the entrance of the cabin who seems much younger than Luke, guessing late teens with dirty blonde hair tied into a ponytail with stone grey eyes. along with a young girl about thirteen fourteen, near enough my age anyway. With strawberry blonde braided long pigtails. Along with glowing amber eyes. "Hey, hey, hey. What's all the yammerin'?" Yells the blond guy with a sterned expression. "Everyone just simmer down, alright? This here's Ashleigh and Clementine. Clementine passed out on the way here but...Well...She may be bit." Claims Luke. "What?!" Hisses Nick aggresively. "No...No not again. Why the fuck you bringin' 'er here then?" Yells Nick. "Would someone mid telling me what the fuck is going on here?!" Questions the pregnant lady. "Now hold on, Rebecca." Warns old Pete. "We got this, don't worry." Says Nick. "Like hell you do. Did anyone even think to ask where they came from?" Snaps Rebecca. "Hey, we're nice. We don't want any trouble. We both need help." I say. Nick aims his rifle towards the ground where Clementine is. "Look, kid I wanna beleive you. But for all we know you could be working with Carver." Says Rebecca. "They already told us that they and they're friend were attacked. Then Ashleigh accidently got stabbed by Clementine when she was bitten by a dog and killed it." Explains Pete. Luke walks into the house while the younger girl with braids approuched the group circle. "What and you just beleived her? You should've put them out of their misery right there. Dog bite my ass." Complained Rebecca. "I'm not working-" Stuttered Clementine as she had been silenced by a gunshot firing almost at her only to be shot by Nick. "What the..." Shreiked the african american guy who was seemingly Rebecca's husband. "Keep you're finger off the trigger, boy." Warned Pete. "Whoa! Woah! What the fuck!?" Cries Luke as he rushes out the cabin door. "You idiot! Every luker for five miles probably heard that!" Scolds a not-so-impressed Rebecca. "You're the one tellin' me to fuckin' shoot her!" Arugues Nick. "Everyone just calm down for a second!" Says the big african american guy. "Clementine, Ashleigh, are you ok...?" Askes Luke worringly. "We're not...We're not working for anyone...I don't know what you're talking about. We just need help." Explains Clem. "It's alright, girls. We got a doctor with us, alright. He's gonna go take a look. Now what the hell is wrong with you people?! Okay, they'er just scared!" Assures Luke. We're all scared, Luke. Don't act like we're the ones being irrational just 'cause we don't buy this bullshit story." States Rebecca. "It sounds like lies to me." Points out the blond man. " Then how did I get stabbed? Explain that, Einstien." I sass. "Don't sass me, girl. or you're gonna be in a place you won't wanna be." He remarks. "Shut up, Lucas!" Demands Rebecca."No way they've survived out here on their own! Why are we even arguing about this?! A hispanic man with a plaid shirt, Carlos approaches us. "Let me take a look." He walkes over to Clem and holds out his hand out requesting Clem to hold out her arm for him to examine it. Clem looks at him to me looking at me scared. "He's a docter, Clem." I say reassuringly. Clem rolles up her bloodied sleeve unvailing the bite. "Damn...That must've hurt." Comments the african american man. "Well, no shit..." Says the blond man. Carlos kneels down to Clem's size and starts his examination. Nick bites his thumb and suddenly he starts off again. "This is'nt how we do this ,man! When you're bit, you get put down! I ain't goin' through this again!" "No one's suggestin' that!" Says Luke. "We could take the arm off..." Grumbled Pete. Clementine and I along with the girl in pigtails who stayed mute gasped. Everyone stops to look at Pete. "I know it worked for a cousin down at ainsworth. We could do that." Informed Pete. "What about the other girl... Umm... Ashleigh was it? You got stabbed right?" Askes the african american man. Carlos darts his eyes to the side of my torso that I was pressuring with my jumper and hands. "She's probably bullshitin'. I ain't buying this shit, just put her down. We don't need more blood on our hands with as much we have already!" Says Lucas. "Maybe they are telling the truth..." Mumbles the girl with braids who finally spoke. "Stella! Don't tell me you believe this shit these girls are stiching into you're brain?!" Protested Lucas. "I'm just saying... Maybe they are'nt with Carver." Everyone paused for a few seconds. The door to the cabin opened slightly and a girl a bit older than myself peeked out through the door. "Who're those girls?" he asked curiously. "Sarah, what did i say? Stay inside." Orderd Carlos. The girl closed the door with a sad expression on here face. "Hmm... Whatever this was it got you good." Commented Carlos. He let got of Clem's arm and looked at me. "You're stab wound, may I take a look at it?" Asked Carlos. I take off the jumper wrapped around my waist and pull my shirt up for him to see it. "Ouch... That looks bad." Added the african american man. " Yeah, 'cause being stabbed don't ever hurt huh, Alvin?" Lucas teased. Alvin gave him a dirty look identical to Rebecca's. "The cut seems deep, but not fatal. You probably hit a rib, but otherwise I can say you should be fine." Annouced Carlos. Clementine sighed in relief. Carlos stood up to face the group. "The bite don't look good, I can't say what caused it unless..." Carlos trailed off. "Unless we wait until morning. We'll have to lock the girl in the shed for the time being. If it turns out you're telling the truth, I'll clean it and stich it up in the morning, but for now we have to do this." Spoke Carlos. "No! She won't make it till morning if you do that!" I Urged to the group, but they had none of it. "What about the other girl?" Askes Nick staring at me. "She'll have to stay in here so we can get their story straight. She needs her wound cleaned out of any infection before that though." Decided Carlos. "Ok...Ok. Sounds fair enough for me." Agreed Pete. "Fine..." Sulked Lucas. "Don't be a baby." Ordered Nick. Luke and Nick guided Clementine to the huge shed just 20 feet away from the cabin. "Come're, kid." Orderd Lucas to me. "It's Ashleigh, asshole." I commented. Lucas just sneerd at me like dirt on the ground. I felt a suden hate for this guy. The girl with braids,Stella, walked next to me. "Hi, my name is Stella. Don't mind my brother, Lucas. He's a jerk." Introduced Stella. "Hi, I'm Ashleigh." I replied. "That other girl you saw, that's Sarah. She's kinda' weird." Comments Stella. "Oh, umm... Ok." I say. I enter the cabin which turns out to be huge. Inside the house is a fireplace and loads of fishing pictures on the wall along with pictures of ducks. The ducks remind me of my old friend, Duck or aka: . I look around and realize how such a big group of nine can survive here, it's incrediblly huge. "Is Clem gonna be ok?" I ask Carlos hopinglly. "I don't know, but one thing I do know is that if it was a lurker bite, then she won't be safe for long. The group and I are going to have a disscusion now and I want you to stay sat on the couch untill we are finished. No going upstairs, no going outside, just stay put." Answers yet orders Carlos with his dark eyes glaring at me. "Ok. But I'm telling you, we are NOT lying, you'll see." I warn carlos. "I guess we will." He remarks. He disappers into the kitchen along with his fellow cabin members. I sit on the couch thinking about Clementine. Minute after minute goes by as if they we're hours. Suddenly i hear a clank coming from the door bhind me. 'Is it a walker?' I think to myself. I get prepared to tackle it until the door opens revealing the trespasser. It's Clementine! "Clem!" I whisper. "Ash!" Clem whispers back. I hug my sister. "What are you doing here? they'll find you!" I warn Clem queitly. "I need some supplys to make it to morning. Can you please, PLEASE find some for me?" Askes Clem with a hint of desperation. "Ok, but you need to go back to the shed ,fast!" I whisper. Clem nods at me and leaves through the exit. "Where do I get the supplys?" I ask myself. I need a needle, peroxide, thread and bandages. "That's not so hard to find...right?" I encourage myself. I get up from my seat and go to the room on my left side. I open the door to find more pictures of ducks which upsets me further. I try to stay focused on my task which I do. I look through a drawer then another and another untill I find bandages. "Yes!" I whisper to myself. I look around the room for more stuff to find, but no such luck. "Great..." I sigh. Just as I am about to leave the room, I see a list of baby names. I take it this is Alvin and Rebecca's room. I look at the baby names. Dean,Kyle,Lewis,Nevin... Kylie,Vanessa,Ashleigh... "What's my name doin' there?" I chuckle. I shake my head and leave the room to find more supplies for Clementine. "Now all I need is a needle, thread and peroxide." I say to myself. I look around to find another place to look for supplies. There is a staircase. I look up to see many candels lit up all the way up the stairs. I walk over and start to climb the stairs cafefully so I don't draw attention to myself. As soon as I get to the top of the stairs I see three doors. Two on my right hand side opposite eacother and one on my left facing toward me. I decide to go to the one facing toward me on my right. I open the door steadily and slowly and I enter the room. It is a bathroom. There isn't much left in this room but there is a cupboard the size of a door and a medicine cabinet above the sink on my left. I look in the cupboard first. "Nothing." I say to the empty cupboard. I shut it. Next, I look in the cabinet. there is a needle in a needle pillow. I pick it up. It seems clean enough. I put it in my pocket and go to the door, but I hear somebody. "That man sometimes, I swear." Says a familiar voice. It's Rebecca. I hide behing the shower curtain in the bathtub. She stubbles into the room with a concerned expression on her face. "I just need to have this baby and...Oh, god..." She stutters. "Let it be ok...And let it be his." Says Rebecca splashing water on her face. It's a miracle that they still have plumbing. She then takes a deep breath and walks out the room. I emerge from my hiding place and continue on my search to save my sister. I walk out of the room and go to the room opposite it. I turn the doorknob slowly and a voice gaspes as I do. It's the girl from earlier. She's a hispanic girl with short shoulder lenth hair and red glasses. "Shh." I hush the girl. "Coud you please help me I need to help my sister." I ask the girl. "You're not supposed to be in here. My dad can't know." Whispers the girl, Sarah I think her name is. "What book are you reading? My sister loves to read." I ask Sarah. "I's called The guurgles. It has trans-dimentional body snatchers." Answers Sarah. "Is it good so far?" I ask. "Uh huh." Says Sarah. "You're bleeding... What happened to you?" She asks. "A dog attacked and bit my sister and she had a knife, I helped her and she accidently stabbed me." I say. "Ouch... It looks painful..." Comments Sarah. "Clementine needs the things I'm asking of you to survive, I need to find them to save her life. I need thread to sew up her wound and some peroxide to clean it. Do you have any?" I ask the girl. "I think I have those things in here. I'll help you and you're sister." Thank you so much." I thank her. "I'm Sarah." She says. "I'm Ashleigh, and my sister's Clementine." I say in return. "We're friends!" Sarah says out of the blue. "We can be best friends! I haven't met a girl my age since way before. Rebeccas nice but she's old, and Stella's mean, and thats it, and if Rebecca's baby is a girl it'll be ages until she's old enough to be my friend, then I'll be super old." Says Sarah excitedly. "Ok, yeah, we can be god friends." I agree. I've always wanted a best friend. People did'nt seem to like me before it happened. "Promise? Friends have to trust each other no matter what. Do you promise or not." Says Sarah as she holds out her pinkie finger. "I promise. best friends forever." I link pinkies with her. "Pinkie swear is forever!" Says Sarah."I'll go get the thread and the stuff my dad uses when I get a cut." "Thank you so much!" I praise her. She hands me a bottle and a some thread. I walk out of her room. "Thanks." I say once again. "Shh." Sarah shushes me." I go back down the stairs and through the exit where Clem got through. I go under the house and past a whole that was covered before Clem got in. I go to the shed and there is a padlock on the door. "Shit! Clem? You in there?" I ask as I knock the door. "Go through the side, There's a hole." Clem instructs me. I go around to side and crawl through the hole to get to Clem. "Ash! Did you get them?" Clem askes me. "Course I do." I say handing Clem the supplies. "Excellent. Thanks Ash." Says Clem. Clem looks at her arm the looks at me, I instantly know what she wants me to do. "Ok." I say. I open the bottle of peroxide as Clem places her arm on a table for me to suture it. I ready the peroxcide for Clem. "Ready?" I ask Clem. "Ready." She says. I pour the peroxcide quickley onto Clementine's wound. Clementine screams he head off. I want to stop, but I know I have to carry on. "I'm sorry, Clem. I have no choice but to carry on." I yell for her to hear me over her ear peircing screams. "I know...! I know!" She squeals. I'm surprised she's not crying. I stop pouring the peroxcide and put it back with the lid on. "Now the fun part?" Askes Clem painfully. "Yep..." I answer sorrowly. I get the thread and reel about 30 cm of thread. I then grab the needle to hoop the thread through the hole. I do it succsesfuly and get ready for tourture. "So...This is gonna hurt me just as much as it's gonna hurt you..." I warn Clementine. She just shoots me a look saying 'Yeah right.'. I aim the needle toward her wound, my hands shake,my breathing heavy. "Just do it!" Yells Clementine harshly. I peirce the needle into her arm forcifully as her screams holler out through the dusky night. "Shhhhhhhaaaahhhhh!" Screams Clementine. I pull the now bloody needle out of Clementine as her arm is spaying blood all over me. I try not to look at what I'm doing to her but I have to. I look at the gory mess. I see the inside of Clem's flesh the dog practaclly ripped off. I see all the blood. I feel my side burn, but that's the least of my worries. I weave the thread through her skin as Clem screams to high heaven. Tears emerge for Clem's golden eyes with her pained expression breaking my heart beyond repair. I peirce her skin once again with Clem shreiking uncontrolably. "Don't stop!" Screams Clem. I pull the thread trough hastily and stab in the needle one more time through her bloddy skin. Lastly, I thread her wound to a close as her rapid bleeding comes to an end. I tie the thread so the stitching won't come apart. I grab for the bandages but knock them off the table. I reach for them on the floor. Suddenly a walker pops out the gap where I got in the shed. It grabs my ankle as I grab onto the table for survival. The gap in the gives way and the walker almost bites my ankle. Luckily, I manage to fall and nearly out of it's grasp, but unfortionatley it doesn't. I cry for help but Clem is nowhere to be seen. I grab a brick to my left as I struggle to win the fight between the dead and I. I smash the zombie's hand with it once...Twice...Three times until it lets go. I get up and pick up a sharp rake. I defend myself from my attacker with the rake and shove it into a sharp and heavy looking anchor...?Or something? Anyway, I look around for something to execute the walker. "My hook!" I remind myself as I reach for my backpack. I grab my hook and prepare to whack the zombie in the head, untill a small figure jumps infront of me and smacks it in it's head a couple times with a hammer. It's Clementine. She gasps rapidly. " .Fuck?!" Comments Luke as the door behind us opens. Clementine grunts as she yanks the hammer out of the zombie's head and turns to approuch our captureres. "These girls are tough as nails..." Comments Pete. "I am still .NOT. Bitten. I never was. And you left me out here to die." Yells Clementine in a fit of rage. The cabin survivors "You patched yourselves up?" Askes Luke. "Where'd they get that stuff?" Askes Nick "She STEAL from us?" Askes Rebecca.. "The fuck you steal from us for?!" Shouts Lucas. "This doesn't change a haven't done anything to us." Says Pete. "I stole the stuff for her, so don't throw the crap at her, you assholes!" I argue. "You little bitch..." Says Rebecca. "Everyone quiet down, all of ya'll woulda done the same if you were half as brave as these lil' girls." Claims Pete. "Take her inside, I'll take a look at her arm." Says Carlos. Me and the cabin survivors walk back to the cabin. Had we finally been accepted?

End of part three.

Phew... Long one there. Thanks for taking the time to read it and I hope my small writing changes are made for the better. The reason Clem is'nt as badass in this is cause she's been dependant on her sister Ashleigh for so long so that's why if anyone's wondering why she's not so much in character. Thank's for reading. Review fave and follow and I'll upload next one maybe on friday. Love ya'll bye xxx (:.


	4. Chapter 4: Helping a enemy

Ashleigh and Clementine

Chapter 4. Helping A Enemy.

I stare at the flickering candle, the wax melting as it forms a puddle around the flame. I look around the kitchen to spot Clementine. She stares back at me with her gentle, warm honey eyes. I am not Clem's REAL sister, but I might as well be. I was adopted by Ed and Diana before Clementine was born. Other than Clem I have blond/brown hair and eletric blue eyes and tan skin. Clementine always thought I was her real sister, I can't tell her though. She looks me in the eyes as Carlos examines her bite once again. I look behind my shoulder to see Nick and Luke pacing toward me thinking of something to say to me, but don't have the guts to say anything after what just happend. "How is she doing? She'll be fine, right?" I ask the docter. "She'll be fine for the time being. It seems you was telling the truth, my apologies." replies Carlos. "So... It wasn't a lurker bite?" Askes Luke quietly. "If it was the fever would've set in...Her tempature would be through the roof." Answers the doctor. Nick walks out of the kitchen. Is he angry he was wrong? Or does he truely despise us? "Clementine. You wanna rest up?" Asks Luke. Clem leaps out of her seat and follows Luke to her slumber. I watch her like a haulk as she leaves the room just so I'm left with Carlos. Carlos starts to wash the dishes. "You still have plumbing?" I ask. "Save it. I wish you hadn't done what you did." He scolds me. "I wish I didn't have to do it." I tell him. "We put your sister in that shed for the safety of our loved ones, then you gave her our supplies that you convinced MY daughter to steal from us." He scolds again. " Sorry, I promise I'll find some more supplies to replace yours with." I apoloigse. "For now I shall give you the benefit of the doubt. But my daughter...Isn't somebody you can just ask for help... If she knew how the world was...The...Things. She would...Cease to function. She's my little girl. Just keep your distance." Explained Carlos. "Once again I am sorry. I'll leave her alone." I say. Carlos walks over to the door and gives me one last glare before leaving the room. Just a Carlos left Lucas and Luke walk in with Luke carrying a bowl of food and Lucas carrying mine and Clem's backpack. "Hey. You said you was hungry so I gotcha some food." Say's Luke. I nod. Lucas walks over to the candle lit table where I am sat and sits next to me. "Listen kid, I-" Lucas is cut off when Nick walks in and catches the attention of everyone. Luke hands over the bowl of porrage along with a spoon. I pick up the spoon and begin to eat. "Has Clem got some food?" I ask Luke. "Yeah, Nick here gave her some just now." "Thanks for doing that,Nick. I say to the dark figure in the corner. "Your... I'm sorry for y'know being a dick out there to you...Friends?" He says. "Friends." I say. We shake hands. "Yeah, thanks." He said. I nod. He turns to walk away in hesitation like he wanted to say something, then just called "Lucas. C'mon.". Lucas follows Nick out of the room. "Nick's had a rough time lately...We had a bite victim, Nick's mom was with us at the time...The woman who was bit...Turned, Nick's mom was stood right there. She got attacked. All he has is Pete now. Luke told me. "Oh..." I sigh. "So, you got a plan?" Askes Luke. "Not really. I mean, does anyone these days?" I answer. "Well, if you want then you can stay here as long as you want to." Offeres Luke genorousley. "Thank you. I think Clem and I would like that." I say. "So, what happened to your parents, if you don't mind me askin'...?" He asked sensitivley and as kind as he could. "Well, they abandoned me before IT happened and I was adopted by Clementine's mother and father. They died just when the people started walkin'." I say as quite as a mouse. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I lost my folks too." He inclined. I could feel my face or at least could feel how my face probably looked. I could feel all the color slip away from my skin, like water down a drain. "We tried to find Clem's parents. They were on vacation in Savannah and left us with a sitter...I forgot her name...Anyway, they were still there when the plague started. We were left on our own Clem and I was, y'know." I speak of my tale. I feel my lips fall to a frown as I remember the horrors I faced to get to this point. I look at the flickering candle before me as I continue my miserable story. "A few days after the sickness this man found us, told us to come with him. So we did and now I can't decide whether it was the right choice or the worst decision of my life..." I say. "We found some survivors and we tried to stick it out for as long as we could...but we didn't...couldn't." I continue. I felt my voice break at every word I spoke, it was like I was in no control of my words but I still spoke. "The guy who found us, that was Lee. He saved us, Clem and I, tens...hundreds...countless times. He taught us how to defend ourselfs and how to be smart and safe." I say. "What...happened to him?" Asked Luke. "I had to kill him. He got bit after Clem and I ran away to save our parents. That...brute of a man told us he had our parents, but he didn't. So Lee died because of us. He found us eventually... and then...Lee told me to shoot him so he would never be one of those...monsters." I say. My eyes are flooded with tears as I finish the story. "Maybe he would'a died anyways." Comments Luke. I stare him in the eyes and then I say "Never". "Ya'll ready t' turn in? I'm stood on watch and can't help but notice this place is lit up like a damn beacon in the middle of the woods." Walks in Pete. "Yeah, it's bet to turn in anyways." Agrees Luke. "Better getcha winks while you're at it. We're going fishin' at first light." Luke walks out of the room. Pete gives me a warm, friendly and some-what welcoming smile and follows Luke out the door. I proceed to finish my meal as another person walks into the room. "Oh. You're still here." Says a familier yet a unwelcome voice. I look up to grimace at the one person who seems to hate me for my crime of needing help. Rebecca begins to wash the dishes in the sink. "You girls think you fooled everyone don't you?" Says the pregnant woman. "Fooled...? What do you think my intentions are? We just needed help, nothing more." I state. "Plus, Luke said we can stay." I say. "Well, Luke ain't the boss around here. You got what you came for, now go." Threatened Rebecca. "Whose baby are you carrying if it ain't Alvin's?" I ask. "Excuse me!?" Replies a shocked Rebecca. "You heard. Consider being nice to me and I might think about not telling everyone." I blackmail. "I knew you were going to be a fucking problem..." Mutters Rebecca. "I'm not the one who wanted to kill two little girls..." I sass. She gives me a disgusted look and stomps out of the room as I continue my meal. "Ashleigh?" Squeaks a soft, sweet voice. "Stella? Hi" I greet to the girl with the strawberry blonde curls instead of pigtails.. "Do you and Clementine want to come to my sleepover with Sarah tommorow? Nick and Luke are going into town to get us some fairy cakes and pies and candy." Askes Stella with her curls bouncing down to her stomach. "Sure! Clem would love that. Maybe we can dress Nick and Luke up as princesses!" I accept with giggles. Stella and I giggle and wave goodbye to each other as she skips off to her bedroom. I finish up the last of my heavenly meal and tip-toe to bed. "What a crazy day." I mutter to myself as my eyes shut and my body drifts off to sleep.

"Ashleigh! Ash! ASH ASH ASH!" Shouts a hauntingly familiar voice. "Duck!" I squeal in surprise. The young boy was bouncing on top of me to wake me from my slumber. "Ash! Dad just got back and he found candy! He said we can have a bedtime party, y'know like a slumber party!" Duck Prances around my motel room as I wake up. I still seem the same height as I am at thirteen, but here I should be eleven. I'm still at least a foot taller that Duck. Kenny walks into my motel room to greet me. "Heya, Ash. You wanna have a slumber party with Duck and Clem?" Askes Kenny is his rough, gruff and southern voice. "Of, fucking, course!" I agree. Kenny gives me the thumbs up and leaves the room saying " That's our girl." Kenny was always fond of me. He treated me like one of his own, as Duck and Katjaa did. Duck was like a brother to me and Katjaa was as much as my carer as Lee. "Lee?" I call. "Hey, sweetheart." Greets Lee. "Have you seen Doug? I want to work on some stuff with him, y'know like alarms and stuff." I ask. "He's...Searching through the trash looking for some...whatdyamacallits..." Answeres Lee. "Thanks." I thank him. "No fuss." He nods. I walk over to Doug. Lily comes up behind me and follows me towards Doug. " Hi Doug, can I help?" I ask politley trying to ignore Lily. "Well actually Ashl-" Doug answeres but is interupted by a gunshot to the head by Lily. I watch the blood spray all over me and my surroundings. I blink repeatedly and turn around to see a dark sky above the RV with Lily looking shocked along with everyone else. I scream and shout. I can't be reminded of this, I need to get out of here. My breathing startes to slow down as I start to choke. I stare into the eyes of Danny . My eyes start to fail me as the strength in me weakens and ultimatley dies along with myself.

I shoot up from my slumber. "Oh my god..." I silently cry. My eyes start to water as I am struggling to be strong. "Are you alright, kid?" Askes a voice coming from the darkness. The dark figure approaches me. It's Lucas. "Look, I never got the chance to say sorry. I just, couldn't control myself. I just got so angry and irritated. I'm sorry Ashleigh." Lucas appologises desperatley. "It's fine. I get it. You just wanted to protect your people. I can't blame you for that." I forgive him. "Thanks. I don't deserve that forgivness, but thanks." Whispers Lucas. "Everyone deerves a second chance." I say to him. He brushes the long, platinum locks of hair back behind his shoulder. "That's true. See you tommorow then, Ashleigh." He leaves the room and slowly and quietly leaps up the stairs. I fall back to sleep, hoping my dreams won't catch up to me.

Pete, Nick and Lucas took us fishing at dawn. The boiling sun was becoming just the light of day as winter got closer and closer. It must be about October or November,near enough Clem's birthday. I want to get Clem a present soon. "How much further is the river you were talking about?" I ask Pete. "Not much farther. Just down the path a bit more." He replies without a blink of the eye. "Ash, you ever been fishin'?" Askes Pete. "No, unless cray fishing counts." I answer. "Meh, probably does." He mummers. "Anyone teach you how to shoot? And I mean taught proper. Any idiot with a finger can shoot." Questions Pete. "My friend Lee taught the two of us." Answers Clementine. "Good, important nower days." Comments Pete. "Remember when Nick first started shootin'? He's just as bad now than he was at twelve." Chuckles Lucas. "God, your cousin is such an idiot." Laughes Pete. "What happened?" I ask. "Well, I was teachin' Nick to shoot when he was about Clementine's age when this beautiful 13-point-buck just standin' there, on the ridgeline. So the boy lines up the shot, like I taught him, and then he starts whinin'. He turns 'round and says to his old uncle Pete, 'I can't shoot it...I can't shoot it, uncle Pete. Please don't make me shoot it.'." Pete tells us. "That's kinda sad, don't you think?" I say. Pete is about to answer until Nick shouts "Hey!" We all stop walking for him to catch up with us. "Why didn't you wait?" He askes annoyed. "You want us standin' around while you piss up a tree? You know where the river is boy." Exclaims Pete. "Jesus..." Slyly mummeres Lucas. "Whatever..." Says Nick. "...So I grab the gun outa the boys hand before the big buck gets away, when BANG. Boy nearly gut shot me. And of course the buck gets away." Told Pete. "Why're you tellin' them this shit?" Blurts out Nick in a fit of annoyence. "'Cause you almost blew her face off yesterday. Seems relevent. Just tryin' to let her know it's nothin' personal with you." Answeres Pete. "Why're you always givin' me a hard time?" Askes Nick a bit calmer and reasonably. "'Cause you're always givin' everyone ELSE a hard time." Argues Pete. "I apologized to them BOTH last night. They accepted." Reasons Nick. "It's ok Pete. Nick appologized and it's settled. Just please, stop fighting." I state. "Y'know what? I'm sick of this shit." Nick mutters. Nick walks off with his rifle in his hand carlessly. "Leavin' us again?" Shouts Pete. "I know where the fuckin' river is." Snaps Nick as he disappears abruptly into the woods. "So I found that buck later that season, shot it right in the neck. Brought it up to my sister's figurin' she wanted to freeze some of the meat. Nick didn't speack to me for weeks." Continues Pete. "Jack-off..." Whispers Lucas. "Shut up." Snaps Pete. "Sometimes, you gotta play a role. Even if it means the ones you love hate you for it." Quotes Pete. "Oh, he really hates you!" Lucas chuckles. "Of course he doesn't hate you, he's just...figuring himself out. I remember a guy like that." I say remembering Ben. Ben was one of my closest friends. I guess it was because I could relate to him on the odd occasion and I was the closest age to him than anyone else at the motor inn. I'm glad I didn't let him go to crawford. He was gonna spill his guts to Kenny. I couldn't let him do that, Kenny would've killed him. "Besides, you should tell Nick that, about playing a role." Clementine adds. "Uncle Pete!" Screams Nick. Me, Pete,Lucas and Clem runt towards Nick's direction. I look at Nick as his icy blue eyes are bewildred in horror. I look in front of me to find bodies. Lots and lots of bodies. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph..." Mutters Pete in complete shock. Poor Clementine is petrified. "Holy, fuckin', shit!" Cries Lucas. "Who on earth would do this? I-I mean, why. How could ANYONE do this?!" I screech. "The fuck if I know." Nick comments. "This' probably that fuckin' CARVER!" Lucas shouts. "Who's Carver?" Clementine askes. All three of them stay silent. "Ya'll better check these bodies. See if there's anything on them that'll tell us who they were." Orderes Pete. "Ash, you go check those bodies across the stream. Some of them might be alive and they also might just be inclined to tell us who did this." Demands Pete. I nod in agreement. We all split up. I hop across the stream to get to the other part of the stream. I look at all the bodies of the deseceased. All shot in the head. 'Thank god' I think. I hear the others talking on the other side of the river. I ignore and look to the end of the path to inspect the last body. I creep over to the body. I can see something familiarly and distincivley pink next to the body. I creep a few more steps and I find out what the object is. It's Clementine's back-pack! I jog over to pick it up "F.U.B.A.R." I hear Pete say. As soon as I heard those words I knew this was really, really bad. I hear a sharp gasp. There is a man in around his 30s lying next to my feet. He is alive. He is coughing like a maniac. "Who, the fuck, are you?" I ask him. He just coughes out blood and siliva with eyes desperatley fixtated on mine. I then come to realise. "It's you! You're the guy in the woods! What the fuck happened to Christa, that woman I was with?!" I ask out of a fit of rage. "Pl-Please...?" Begs the bandit from the woods. He points toward Clementine's backpack with her water bottle containing it. I think he wants the water. I grab the water bottle out of Clem's backpack, unscrew the cap and water the man. "T-Thank you." He croakes. "HOLY SHIT! Lurkers!" I hear Nick cry as he shoots the walkers. "Cover me!" I order Nick."Lucas, help me. We got a live one!" I shout. Lucas speeds over to me until he trips over. Pete gets his shotgun and shoots some walkers to get to Lucas. A walker creeps behind Pete and takes a huge chunck of meat from Pete's arm. Clementine shoots the walker as Pete screams in extreme pain. Lucas gets up to aid Pete, he gets a bandana from his back pocket of his green jeans and wraps it around his arm and ties it tightley to act as a tourniquet and sends him back over to Nick. He then sprints over to me and lifts the bandit by his arms as I carry his legs and we run for it. "Ok let's go! Let's Go!" Commands Lucas. We all make a break for it back to the cabin. Did we make the right disicion or have we doomed ourselfs from survival?


	5. Chapter 5: Time for plan B

Sisters For Life And Death

Part 5: No Time To Waste.

"SHIT! Pete's hurt bad...!" Yells Lucas running for his life carrying the body of the bandit I had encountered earlier. Nick and Clementine are jogging behind Lucas and I with Pete's arms around the two of them. The bandit is barley concious as we finally made it to the cabin. Nick bursts through the door. "Carlos! Clear the table, Pete's bit!" Orderes Nick. Lucas and I carry the bandit to the living room and lay him on the sofa. "I gotta go take care of Pete. Stay with him, Ash!" Shouts a clearley shaken Lucas. "What's gonna happen to Pete?" I ask shocked. "The arm is gonna go! L-look, Ash, stay with him!" Replies a ghostley Lucas. Lucas runs back into the kitchen "What the fuck is goin' on here?" Askes a furious Rebecca rushing past me into the kitchen. The bandit has passed out, I check his body for bites. "AAAAAArgh!" Screams Pete as his arm is being sawed off. The bandit has no bites. I slap the man to wake him up. He jolts up to see my face. "Y-Y-You!" He shudders. "Yeah, me." I say. "You saved me?" Says the very confused man. " I want answeres." I hiss. "Where is she?" I ask harshly. "How the fuck am I supposed to know?" He answeres. I slap him. "Read my lips, fucker! Where is she?!" I shout. "No! Sto- AAAAAARGH!" Cries Pete. "W-W-Wha-" Stutters the man. "The woman YOU attacked, for no reason at all, where is she?!" I ask with all rage burning my face. "She, she ran away...God knows where she is." He answeres quickley. "Fuck...FUCK!" I yell. "Ashleigh!" Calls out Nick. "Nick? I- is Pete gonna be alright?" Nick walks into the room with tears down his cheeks, even some down his shirt. "Pete...I...He...His arm is gone...I saw the whole thing..." Sniffles Nick. He walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. I hug him back trying to comfort him. "Is...Is Pete ok?" I ask him softley. "No...he'll live but...I saw his arm go, it just...Gone." He stutters. "I know...It's over now. Just stay in here with me, I need your help with something. Or you can just have a minute." I offer. "Yeah, I can handle it. What do you want?" He askes calmer. "We need to deal with this man. I met him before. We need to figure out what happened at the stream, who did it, and why." I explain. "Sure, ok. I can do that...Or you can, I guess..." He says. "I'm Ashleigh, this is Nick. We eed to know what happened at the river. Why are you all shot up? Who killed all of those people? Only you can tell us." I tell the bandit. "What's your name, man?" Askes Nick. "Victor, my name is Victor..." He replies. "I followed you and that girl, what's her name?" Victor questioned. "Clementine. Your friend, the fucking PHYSCO, tried to kill the two of us." I cuss. "Ash! Stay focused." Nick warns me as he puts his arm around my shoulder. "Ok...Sorry." I say. I am taken aback on how straight forward he is about the situation, he isn't even flinching at the fact he just saw his uncle's arm get slashed off. "Aha, Clementine, such a pretty girl. Winston liked her a lot!" Teased Victor childishly. "Shut the fuck up." I warned him. "You ain't so bad lookin' yourself girlie... I am gonna blow you away t'nite." Victor said as his accent changed to a thick southern accent. "Leave her alone, man! She didn't have to save your ass! She could'a left you!" Argued Nick. Lucas walks into the room with blood on his hands. A shit load of blood. My eyes start to water with the assualt of Victor as he starts to stroke my arm. Nick and Lucas rush inbetween Victor and I before he begins to get violent. "Woah there, buddy. You really don't want to do that." Threatens Lucas. "She's a child, man. What's your problem?" Nick says. "My problem is there ain't enough girlies 'round here. One's already knocked-up. The other is an imagrant and the lil' black one is too easy, I like one that can take a beatin'..." Says Victor trying to creep toward me. "C'mere, girlie! You know you want it! C'mere an' get it!" Shouts Victor as he stuggles to get to me as Lucas and Nick hold him back to defend me. "What the fuck is goin' on here?" Askes Luke as he runs down the stairs. Victor pulls a gun out of his back pocket and aims it at Luke. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, man." Utters Luke. "We can sort this out, alright. Nobody needs to get hurt!" Urges Luke. Victor starts to aim the gun at me. "What are you doing? Stop it, man!" Orders Nick. "Please stop it!" I beg. Suddenly the door to the kitchen opens. Startled, Victor fires the gun.

End of part 5

Sorry it was short, I just needed the story to end at the cliffhanger. You decide who got shot! Or you can tell me who you think got shot. Probably next uploading on the 30th. Thanks for reading. Review and follow if you liked this. Bye - Ash.


	6. Chapter 6: Guilt Pays

Ashleigh and Clementine

Part 6: Guilt Pays

The blood drops from the chest of a victim's as it forms a puddle on their feet. Alvin's face stares at his killer. Victor stares in shock of what he had done. Luke creeps down the stairs and smacks the machete of his on Victor's head. Alvin's legs gain way as he drops to the ground. "Alvin!" I cry. I run to Alvin and kneel next to him. "I'm so sorry! It's my fault...I'm sorry Alvin...I'm so sorry." I plead. Alvin coughes and splurts out blood as Rebecca storms in. "Alvin! No Alvin...Don't go. Carlos, save him!" Screams Rebecca with her face leaking with tears. Alvin tries to say something "I-Love..." He stutters. And with those final words his eyes shut to eteral rest. "Alvin! No! Oh God, Alvin!" Wails Rebecca with her husband's dead body being coddled by her. Carlos finally stumbles in along with Stella. "Alvin...!" Yelps both Stella and Carlos. I feel my eyes water with guilt and loss. It was my fault. "Ash, it ain't your fault, you wasn't the one who killed him." Comforted Luke. Nick put a hand on my shoulder and ushered me away from the tragedy show. As I leave with Nick I see Rebecca give me a death stare as if to say 'You're next'. Nick and I go up the stairs and into the first room on the left hand side. I sit down on the bed in the room as Nick sits next to me. "Look, Ash. You're not to blame so don't blame yourself. Rebecca will be mad at you but it's important you know it ain't one bit of your fault." Explains Nick. "I was the one who brought Victor back, the one who chose. If I didn't then Alvin would be fine, I'm sorry." I sniffle through the tears. "He shot Alvin, not you. You'd never have known that he would shoot." Argues Nick softly. "I'm sorry." I appologize. "Don't say that." Says Nick. Nick and I take a moment and stare into each-other's seemingly similar eyes. "Our eyes are identical." He comments. "And the same color" I add. Nick takes one more moment into my eyes until he pulls me into a heart-gripping hug. I hear footsteps and panting outside the door. The door opens to unvail our visitor. A familier yet blood-soaked character was Pete. Blood dreanched, one-armed and almost grey-skinned Pete could still let out a smile. Nick pulls away from me to give Pete his greatfulness of his presence. "I'm sorry, Uncle Pete." Nick whispers into his uncle's ear as he wraps his arms around the strong warrior of a man. "I'm glad you're here, Pete." I beam. "Yeah, well at least I ain't goin' anywhere for the time bein', kids." Raspes Pete. The amputation must have worked. "So you're gonna be alright?" Questioned Nick with hope glistening in his icey eyes. "I'll live." Answered Pete filling the hope of his nephew's eyes. "Nick, before anythin' else I gotta talk to you." Pete says. Nick walks out the room as Pete trails him out. As Nick leaves the room Pete gives me a knowing nod. I know what Pete'll tell Nick. They both leave me in the room. After a couple minutes someone peeks out of the door. "Clementine!" I say. She gives me a comforting smile. "Hey, 'sis. Do you mind cutting my hair?" She says with a pair of old scissors in her tiny hand. "'Course." I say She kneels in front me on the bed as I grab the scissors out of her hand. "So...You know what happened, with Alvin...?" She askes in her light and soft voice. "Yeah..." I answer in a tone of guilt and regret. "It wasn't your fault, everyone knows that. Lucas, Carlos, Luke, Sarah and the rest, they know it isn't one tiny part of your fault." She explains. "But it is. I was the one who decided to bring that vicious man back, I-I'm to blame." I exclaim. "Ash, if anything, you was the hero in all this. You saved him and he tried to kill you. You're a good person. Yeah, if you had never brought him back Alvin would've lived but in the end you never knew he would do it." Explained Clementine. "End. Of." Finishes Clem. "Thanks Clem, but I can't forget that I got Alvin killed." I say. Pete and Nick burst into the room. "Heya, kids. Is my room now a barber shop" Chuckles Pete. "Oh, sorry. We can do it somewhere else we-" I get cut off by Pete " Nah, it's fine, just sweep up after yourselves." Assures Pete. "Ash, a word outside when you're done?" Askes Nick. "Ok." I accept. Nick walks out of the room. I finish cutting the last of Clem's hair, tie it up, and I walk out of the room in sights for Nick.

End of part 6.

I just wanted to add that I have a huge surprise for the next couple of chapters though I plan for this series to go on for a long, long time it will be a very huge plot twist. I plan some small cameos or references to comic/T.V show and a lot of character building, the end of this fanfic is far. Fave, folow and review and I am sure to be able to get back to you on some little clues on what will evolve around next chapter. Thanks for reading and bye! xoxoxo


	7. Chapter 7: Chase To The Mountains

Ashleigh and Clementine

Chapter 7: Chase to the mountains

Shout out to Isabelle for being the FIRST reviewer! Stay awesome and stay tuned and thanks so much. Thanks so much guys for 300+ views! I am so, so greatful for all of your support and reviews. I am astonished that you have supported me so far in this series and I am to thank you by giving you an XXL chapter. Love you guys and please review and follow, it helps (:

"We need to leave." Nick finally admits. "Leave?! Wha-why do you need to leave!?" I ask shocked. "Pete said that if it was Carver who killed those people at the river, then Carver is close." Nick says. I stare at him blankly. "Don't you see? Ashleigh, Carver is fuckin' out there. Shit, if he killed those people he got close to us, we are NOT safe here...Especially you." Argues Nick. "Why is Carver after you anyway? You seem...Scared of him." I ask Nick with the curiosity bewildering my mind. Nick just looks me up and down leaving more questions unanswered. "Ok, ok. If we leave and it's for a good reason, can we at least bury Alvin? I just can't leave and have the guilt overwhelm me. It's my fault and...well, I just can't live with it. I owe it to Alvin...And Rebecca." I explain. "Of course. We have to bury Alvin, and you're right, we owe it to him. But you're wrong about it being your fault. It ain't." Agrees Nick. I just nod my head and say "I'll help you."

I walk into the cabin as the cold winter breeze leaves my body and is replaced by the warm scent of candles. "Ashleigh?" Calls Rebecca. I turn to see the pregnant woman's face which for once did not have a chilling scowl amongst it. "Rebecca." I say. She looks at me with sorry with a mixture of distraught eyes. "Look, what happend this morning...Wasn't your fault. It may seem like it was to you, but what happend just...Wasn't on you." Says Rebecca. "I'm sorry, Rebecca, about last night and about Alvin." I apologize to her. Rebecca smiles a warm smile, as if a cloud had moved it's way out of the sun and the rays of sun beamed on her frozen, broken heart. "That's comforting. I'm sorry too. Alvin would want me to be anyway." Sighes Rebecca mournfully. I raise my hand to comfort her but she stops me. "It's alright. I'm fine, really. Just...Need time." Instisted Rebecca. "Ok, I understand." I nodded sensetivley. Rebecca concludes with a forced smile and waddles her way to the kitchen. I continue my way up the stairs when "Boo!" Blurts a light, childish voice behind a 'Zombie' mask. I jump and nearly trip down the stairs. "Holy shit!" I shrieked. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Careful! It's me!" Giggled Clementine revealing herself under the mask. "Clem!" I whine like a five-year-old brat. "What? It was a joke. Funny, huh?" Chuckled Clementine. "And when I'm armed and shoot you in the face by accident?" I claim. Clementine sighs an irritated sigh and drops the mask. She begins to stomp to the room exactly on the stairs' right-hand-side. I follow Clem into the room of which contained Sarah and Stella. "Hey." Greets Clementine. "Hey, Clem." Returns Stella. "I need to tell y'all something." I began. "Ok...What is it?" Askes Sarah in her youthful sing-song tone. "Nick told me that we may have to leave. Pete said that what's-his-face...uh...Caver killed some people by the river and that he's near us." I confessed. "Carver?!" Coughed Stella in absolute shock. "I thought he wouldn't come for us. Dad said he would never find us again." Commented Sarah staring down at her book on her lap. "Who is Carver? What does he want?" I urged. After a long pause Stella finally speaks up. "Carver is this man who tried to kill us. He wants to take us back to his prison of a camp and keep us as his prisoners. He wants Rebecca too. Carver is a truely evil barbarian and he is sadistic and cruel. He will kill us at his camp, he wuld beat the living hell out of us. We can't go back." I am shocked to hear about Carver and I certainly don't want to KNOW what he's like in person. Sarah's just sat down on the bed rocking herself with true fear in her eyes past the rose tinted glasses. (Reference) "Well, shit. We need to go, I'm outta here!" I panic. "Wait, don't go!" Ordered Stella. I run through the door to reach the kitchen. All but Sarah follow me down the stairs. I burst through the door as soon as I get to the bottom of the stairs. I burst into the room full of surprised eyes darted in each corner. "We need to go, guys." I warn them. "See? This is what I'm trying to tell you people. Carlos, listen to her." Sputtered Nick. "I hate to say this but for once, my nephew is right. This cabin can't protect us from Carver's camp, they have dozens o' more men than we do!" Reasoned Pete. "He's right. We need to leave. If you are so scared of Carver, then why are you willing to risk him discovering us? You need to keep moving to survie. Staying in one place for too long is a mistake." I warn them. The cabin members stay silent. "Look, Ash. I see your point, but we don't know where Carver is lurking, ok. So if we leave and he finds us, then what? 'Cause we won't exactly have time for a plan B." Argues Luke. "We should leave. We can go up into the mountains, the opposite route to Carver's camp. He's smart, so he'd only go where he knows, which isn't far." Notified Lucas. "Carlos?" Said Pete in request of approval to leave. The whole cabin stays silent for a few moments until the Carlos finally affirmed "We shall leave, pack your things."

"Everyone packed up?" Askes Luke as he enters the room. "All...Done!" Affirms Sarah. "Ok, Ok." Luke mutters. "We're all just about done...Yeah, yeah we are. Alright ya'll, let's hit the road." Luke reported to the group.

...5 days later...

Our group of eleven huffed and puffed in fatigue. Walking for five days and hardly any sleep at night. Although the cabin was warmer and safer, we had a better chance of escaping Carver away from his local area. "We anywhere near that lodge? I could use a roof above my head." Askes Luke. "Well, theres a bridge to cross, looks pretty big. And there is a couple miles to the lodge along with a big-ass hill, not very appealing." I call back. "We need to cross that bridge, let's go." Orders Carlos. "Whoa, whoa. We all can't go sprintin' across that thing, we get spotted out there we're gonna be trapped." Luke objects. " Then what do you want to do mister I-know-it-all?" Askes an aggitated Lucas. "Well, Lucas, I was thinkin' that me an' Ash can scoot over to the bridge low and slow and see if anyone's on the other side. And we'll run back here if it gets hairy." Plots Luke. "Her?! You're fuckin' kidding, right?" Bawfled Lucas. "Well, Ash can take care of herself better than I've seen five men put together." Argues Luke. "Yeah. How many times have we had to save your sorry ass?!" Nick backs up Luke. "Just drop it boys. Ashleigh is good company. Nick and Lucas should stay here in case Carver turns our group into that F.U.B.A.R shit show from the river." Pete finshes. "Fine!" Lucas moans. Lucas stomps off and shouts "I'm gonna take a piss!".

Luke and I are halfway down the road to reach the bridge. "I'm sorry 'bout Lucas, he gets his temper from his daddy." Luke exclaims. "It's fine, don't worry about it." I say. "Alright." Luke adds. There is a long pause before anyone says anything. "Why is Carver after you? Does he want to bring you back to his camp?" I ask him curiously. "Wha-Who told you that?" Snaps Luke in surprise. "Stella. She told me quite a lot about Carver actually." I admit. "God dammit, Stella." Mutters Luke under his breath. He looks at me with a childish and grumpy looking frown. I take one look and I fall into a fit of laughter. "What?" Luke almost chuckles. "You...You always pull that face when you're angry?" I giggle. Luke begins to laugh along with me. I'm almost in tears. We carry on along the road and we eventually arrive at the entry of the bridge. The bridge is a big red one with train tracks. It reminds me of the golden gate bridge. Among the bridge are two walkers. One is sat down and pretty easy to kill. The other is lurking and is pretty big. Me and Luke hide behind a rock before we risk discovery of our position. "Hmm...Can't shoot 'em. Make too much noise. There are only two." Luke weighs out his options. "Just kill them already..." I urge Luke. "Alright...Alright, steady." Luke assures me. "I'll take the big one, you take shorty." Luke plots. "No, no, no. I have the big one. Like you said, I can take care of myself." I sass. "Just...Stick to the plan." Moaps Luke. "Let's go...Now." Luke orders. I creep up over by the big walker and prepare my billhooked axe...thing and a whack it onto the back of the bigger walker's skull. The walker fallsto the grond but is not quite dead yet. I feel a death stare from Luke behind me as he grabs his machete and slashes it on the little walker's brain. I use all of the strength in my body to smack the billhook and distroy the walker's brain. Though I killed the walker, I seem to have done my 'brain distroying' too well since my billhook is now stuck in it's moldy and bloody head. "Go ahead, give it a good pull. It should come free." Luke advises. "I do have experience in zombie obliteration, Luke." I sass once again. "Yup." Luke says. I rest my foot on the walker's head and begin to pull my billhook out of it's skull. I pull once...twice...three times until my hook is finally freed from his ugly head. "Damn." Commets Luke impressed. I smirk at him cooly as if I was a superhero of a sort. Luke holds his palm out in front of me is if to gesture a 'low five'. I slap his palm in a joking way. He chuckles. "Ok...Ok let's get movin' up onward." Luke sighs.

We walk towards the end of the bridge. We've not had any trouble with strangers or walkers so far. As we near the end of the railway track, we spot a pair of pretty defeatable walkers lurking toward us. Then another walker suddenly catches up behind us. Luke walks back to deal with with the walker behind us when he suddenly falls through the wooden track along with the walker. "Luke!" I cry worried for his survival. I can hear Luke's screams which sound dangerously desperate. I run to the hole of which Luke fell through. He's safe! But he is holding on for his dear life with the walker impaled through his chest trying to chomp into Luke's flesh. "It's alright Ash! I'm alright! I'm just stuck!" Luke shouts. "Look out!" Luke cries. I look bhind me as the walkers catch up to me and are about to devour me. I get my billhook and whack it on the first walker's leg to knock it down. The walker collapses and fortunatley gives me a chance to penetrate it's brain with my hook. I whack my hook on it's head but unfortunatley only hits the walkers jaw. I wriggle the hook and shake the hook but it still won't break free. I kick the walker's head to the ground and grab my weapon and stomp the rotten life from the walker. The second walker begins to attack me. It knocks me down with it's weight. I drop my weapon as I struggle for survival at the edge of the bridge. I grab my hook of which I had dropped and try to impale the walker's skull with it. I roll towards my left to try and get advantage but I fail when the walker rolls the same direction. I am falling off of the edge. I drop the hook. I watch as my weapon falls down to the I realise, I'm next. I stuggle and fight with the walker until all my hope is lost. Suddenly I hear a slash comming from the back of the walker's head as blood begins to seep out of it's mouth and on my face. The walker's dead body drops down to the water below me. I look up to see my savior. It's Luke grinning away. "What? How did you-" I pause as soon as I see Lucas' cheesy smile, I had not seen this wide grin before, but it was worth the wait. "Thanks, guys." I thank them. Suddenly the walker blood enters my mout and I start to spit it out and choke on it horrified and disgusted. Luke and Lucas begin howling uncontrolable laughter as I spit the gross and putrid blood out of my mouth. "What're you lot laughing at?" Shouts a stranger. I stop choking and Luke and Lucas stop laughing as we see the stranger in the hooded jacket. "Not no more." I sass giving the pair behind me a death stare. "Hmm..." The man mummers. The man walks forward with his rifle in his arms and a suspicious look on his face. I look at Luke and Lucas behind me. The shrug their shoulders. "Huh...You don't look like assholes. Are you assholes. No offence or anything, but you know how it is out here." Questions the man. "Well, we ain't assholes..." I say. I feel Luke smiling behind me "...Most of us are'nt." I continue. I look at Luke to see him stick his tongue out at me jokingly. I chuckle. The man also lets out a small chuckle. "You guy's goin' north like everyone else?" Askes the man. "Everyone else?" Luke finally speaks up. "Yeah, I at least see one group a day come through here." Says the man. "Anybody named Christa among those?" I ask hopingly. "Huh...Christa...Sounds familiar." The man ponders. The hope grows in my eyes as they nearly water. "Well, you guy's look like shit. I've got some canned stuff in the house back there if you want some." Offers the man. "Supplies ,huh? What's the catch?" askes Lucas wary. "No catch. I got plenty." Says the man. "Well, thanks." "I've got the supplies in the house and if you want...-" The man's eyes grow wide with shock. "What the fuck man?" Says the man. I turn around to see Nick running up toward us about 50 metres away with a rifle aimed between the man's eyes. "Nick what the fuck are you doing?!" I scream at him. He just continues to run up to the man. "Nick! No!" Luke shouts. I sprint to Nick and leap on top of him before he can shoot. I feel my stiches rip in my torso. Nick shoots and I feel a numbness in my ear, to be honest I can't feel it at all. I put my hand to where my ear is but instead of an ear, I feel a wet and fleshy mush of where my ear USED to be. I look at Nick. His face is fueled with horror and blood. I look on the metal ground and see my ear. "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" I repeat. I fall into Nick's arms. "Ash! Ash! I'm sorry, Ashleigh. Don't go! Please I'm so, so, so sorry!" Nick panics. "No. I moved in front of you, this is on me." I whisper. Nick starts to actually tear up. I lose sense of everything. "Ash!" I hear a faint Clementine scream. Then all goes black.

End of part 7

Phew. So proud of this chapter. Please fave, review and follow. Uploading my other fanfic chapter straight away. Love all of you! Thanks for reading! Bye xoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8: Recovering

Ash and Clem

Chapter 8: Recovery

I wake up with something or a certain someone twirling my golden hair. I look down to spot a daydreaming Nick fingering my hair in a repeating motion. "Nick?" I groan. He jumps alerting himself and suddenly pulls his hand away from my hair quickly. "Y-Yeah? You alright?" Nick utterd. "As far as being alright goes, not really." I sigh. "Well, you should be dead." Admitted Nick. "Thanks for the news(!)" I croaked sitting up on this bed I lay apon. I look around. I'm in a little shack of a kind, with a chest next to me with Rebecca and Clementine staring at me with hope spread all over their faces. "Hey, Ash." Clementine beamed as she pulled me into a heart-warming hug. "We thought you'd have died." Clementine started to weep. "I'm fine, baby sis'." I claim. "I'd never leave you." I whisper as she pulls away. She smiles with tears running down her cheeks. "I can't believe you're alive!" Nick then takes his turn in hugging me. "I'm sorry, Ashleigh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Nick jabbered. "No, no. I'm fine. Is the guy ok?" I ask holding on to him. "That guy's name is Matthew thank you very much." Sasses an unfamilier voice from behind Nick. The man from the bridge peeks from the gap between the door. "Oh, sorry." I apologise still hugging Nick. "Well, thanks anyway for saving my ass back there. Even though you lost an ear." He says. "WHAT?!" I screech. I pull away from Nick and rapidly feel for my right ear but instead of my ear I find a bandage which is wrapped around my head. I shiver in shock and denial as I start pinching my arm to tell if it was reality. I begin to hyperventilate. "What's happening in there?" Yells Luke from outside sounding like he is in a struggle. Rebecca then reports back to Luke as I start to lose consciouness again. I see Nick looking fearful and staring into my eyes telling me not to shut my eyes with gunshots firing in the background. But thats when all goes black.

"It's all your fault." I hear a voice blame me. "You killed me." Another voice claimed. It's then I begin to recongnise the voices as other voices accuse me of killing them. "You will never survive this world." "Clementine will die because of you." I then start to see my victims. Larry, Duck, Doug, Carley. They walk towards me with evil in their eyes. It can't be them. None of them were evil. But then the most horrifiying and haunting of them all steps forwards among the others and stares me right in the eyes. "L-L-L" I am so horrified I can't even get my words right. His corpse still fresh in my mind. Lee stands before me. "Hello, sweetie." Lee's voice echoed in a threatening way. I try screaming but nothing comes out of my mouth apart from gagging sounds as I am almost throwing up the almost empty contents of my stomach. Suddenly his face becomes terrifying as Lee becomes a walker. Broken and rotten flesh replaced his usual appearence. His eyes had become a glowing white and were almost sunken into his skull. Along with Lee, all my other victims had become walkers and began to creep and lurk towards me. I scream my lungs out but no noise comes out. Then all of them including Lee bite into different parts of my body dooming me. My flesh is ripped apart as my insides are demolished. Suddenly they all disappear and I am left nothing more than a lump of meat on the ground. No only was I missing vital organs but my limbs had been ripped off and spralled across the floor.

"Ashleigh?!" A unexpected and familier voice gasped. I open my eyes to find a familier face buried in facial hair. "Kenny?!" I grunted. "Ashleigh, darlin'! Oh my god. Thank you!" Kenny tears up. I widen my eyes in complete surprise. He pulls me into a huge hug as I can feel his warm tears drizzle down my back. He sobs happily as I do. "I can't believe it's you!" I marveled with so many questions racking on my mind. "How the hell are you alive?!" I ask him still sobbing. He pulls away to face me. I look behind him to spot another familier face. "Molly?!" I shrilled with a grin widening on my face. "Heya, kid. Surprise!" Waved Molly awkwardly. "But, I thought you left for good..." I wondered. "Well, I'm back. Like I said, surprise." declared Molly with Hilda still at hand. "Ah, darlin' I found you two finally. It's like a dream come true." Kenny cheered. "Let me take a look at ya, darlin'." Kenny bleated with his hands on my cheeks. "Still as lovely as ever just like Clem. You have blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Clem is lucky to have a big sister like you, Ash." Grinned Kenny. I chuckle and then take his hat off of him and flop it onto my head of greasy hair. "Hey give that back." Kenny tickles me. "Stop! It hurts when I laugh!" I laugh hysterically and uncontrolably. "Oh, why's that because of that bandage on your head or somethin'?" Askes Kenny "Well, I kinda sorta lost an ear." I sigh. "What?!" Kenny exclaims. "Yeah, not too long ago actually. It hurts like fuck." I grunt. "Language!" Aproaches Clementine. "I see you've met Kenny once again." Clementine beams. "What? Oh, yeah. I have. Surprised, huh?" I beam back at her reassuringly letting her know I was alright. She nods with that beautifully youthful smile of her's. "Ash, there's somebody I would very much like you to meet. Sarita, hon?" Kenny calls out from behind me. I look behind my shoulder to find a woman in a mint green hoodie. She turns to face Kenny and I. She is an indian woman in her late 30s with shoulder-length dark brown hair. I think she is quite pretty. "Hon?" She returns whilst approaching us. "Ash, this is my girl, Sarita. Ain't she beautiful?" Boastes Kenny with Sarita rolling her eyes behind him. "It is very nice to meet you, Ashleigh." Sarita greets me with a welcoming smile. I nod. "Clem, wanna help me in the kitchen?" Askes the middle aged man in a red jumper behind me. "Sure." Clementine accepts puffing. "Ashleigh, why don't you help your friends get settled?" Suggested Kenny. "Why not help me outside?" Offers Nick stood next to me with his hand on my shoulder. "Ok." I sigh. "Hey, don't look too happy about it." Nick teases softly nudging my chin with his fist. I smile like a silly goon. "Off to I then." Kenny huffs. "C'mon." Nick urges. Nick and I make our way outside. "Your ear alright?" Askes Nick. "Kinda. Hurts like a bastard though." I answer. "Sounds awesome." Nick comments. I feel Nick's sorry stare hit me. I feel guilty for feeling like shit. "Actually, better than I would expect." I add. Nick shoots another sypathetic stare. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to nearly kill you. Y'know?" Nick rapidly claims. "Hey, calm down, it's ok. Don't appologise." I burst out. He looks at me as I look at his ice-like eyes. I can't stop thinking about the colour of his eyes. Do like Nick? "You, uh..." Nick trails off. "What are we doing?" I ask. "I just wanted a chance to talk to you." He grunts. I feel a little flattered. Should I be? Suddenly I hear a cough in the distance. It sounds very serious. "Help!" A hollow voice calls. "N-N-Nick?" I stutter. "Shh." Nick silences me. He reaches for his back pocket. "What are you doing?" I whisper. "Protecting us." He answeres quietly revealing a hand gun. "Nick!" I whisper with a tone of shock. Nick ignores me. "Help me. Please!?" A voice hollers. "I'll go take a look." I offer. "Don't." He warns me. "That wasn't a request." I sass. I creep over toward the voice. "Help!" I hear the voice more clearly. It's a he, and possibly around my age. I then find the source of the voice to be a boy. He is about my height and with delicate features and nice brown hair with blonde highlights. He is quite cute in my eyes. "Hello?" I call. "Thank god. A person! Can you help me? Please?" He yaddles. He runs up to me and hugs my waist with his head rested apon my chest quite strangley. "Woah,woah,woah. Calm down. Are you ok?" I pull away. I look behind me to find Nick aiming his gun at his target. The boy. The boy pulls away ang gleams into my eyes. He has lovely chestnut brown eyes. "I'm Gay-Guy! I'm Guy." He introduces. I giggle. "It's ok, Nick he's harmless." I yell. Nick walks up with his gun being placed back into his back pocket. "I see you've met Ashleigh. I'm Nick, dude." Nick introduces back. "Ah. How nice we are getting all aqquainted, hmm?" He beams. "Sure." I say. "So, where are you two at? With a lot of people?" He askes politley. "Yeah, we're at the lodge right there." I answer pointing towards the lodge behind me. "Cool. How many people? Just you? Any others? Around...nine others?" He askes. I don't like the way he emphasises 'Others'. "Umm, Nah. Just us." Nick answeres dishonestly. Guy eyeballs Nick up and down suspiciously. "Come with me, Ashleigh. I know a safe place far away from here. Just the two of us." He offers grabbing my hand hastily. "I don't think so." Nick urges grabbing my other hand. "No, I insist." Guy says tugging my arm towards hisself. "Hey, dude leave her alone." Nick struggles. "Woah, stop." I interupt. "Ashleigh, I like you. Come with me." Guy charms me. "Get the fuck off her you creepy little shit!" Nick yells. "You wanna say that again?" A new voice gruffles fiercly with a gun cocking. I look back behind Nick to find a threteningly new face. Though the face was new, I knew who he was straight away. "Dad." Guy says. "Carver?" Nick growls."What?" I drone. "Yes, Ashleigh. I know who you are. So do they." Carver says pointing towards the bushes with figures approaching. About four. "Where's Rebecca?" Carver askes Nick with his gun digged into Nick's cheek. "I doin't know. She and Alvin took off." Nick lied. Carver smiles at him grimly as he strolles over to me without breaking eye contact with Nick and back hands me right in the face. I fall and squeal in pain. "You lie she pays the price. What'll it be?" Carver thretens us. "They are in the lodge, dad." Guy admits. "Ah." Carver grins. "Take the girl and the shit bag. This'll be fun." Carver orders. Guy grabs my arm and hand-cuffs me with my hands behing my back. "I have a feeling I'm going to like you." Guy sneers.

END OF PART 8

Hi, sorry if this was not as long as I think it is. So I need advice. Should I switch to Clementine's POV or stay with Ashleigh? Tell me and let me know. I am having so much fun writing this. Love you all so much. Bye!


	9. Chapter 9: Love Or Hate

Ash and Clem

Chapter 9: Love Or Hate

My hands are bound. I am starving. My left ear is ringing (Or at least where it used to be). And my only company is a back-stabbing leetch. Guy Carver, I persume his name is. With him being disarmingly charming, then there comes his true colours. He is a lying, backstabbing, two faced jerk. I despise the rotten-hearted jackass. I hate him. "You really know how to make a girl special, don't you?" I say sarcastically. "Hmm?" He returns from infront of me. "Ah, I think you like me." He teases nastily. "No, I think you're a fucking prick." I reply. "Charming. Like myself in your eyes, right?" He chuckles horridly. I sigh annoyed. "Look, can we just get there in peace?" I ask him less harshly. "Ok..." He answeres in a strange tone. Suddenly, he stops and turns around toward me. "Look, I just wanna get to know you. You seem like a cool gal. And yeah, I've got you tied up and stuff but can we at least have a convosation?" He askes quickly. "Fine..." I huff. "So, who else you got up there, in the lodge I mean? Friends, family, boyfriend?" He questioned. "Kenny and...Clementine." I answer. "Kenny's the lucky guy?" He askes again in a negative tone. "No! He's and old friend. And ancient..." I confirm. He laughs. "So, you're available?" He askes. "Not to you." I answer. There is a long pause after that. I guess I must've hurt him. To hell with him anyways. After five minutes of silence, a sharp static noise blasters through a walkie-talkie that rested on Guy's belt along with a dangerously sharp knife. "Son, you there?" Askes the voice of Carver. "Yeah, Pops." Replies Guy yanking on the hood of my hoodie. "Ow!" I squeal loud and clear for Carver to hear. "Son, if you're hurtin' that girl..." Carver warned through the walkie. He obviously heard me. "No-No, Pops. Everything is cool." Guy stammered. "Good. Cause we need able hands for our growing community and you would not want our community to be overrun with weakness and...incompitence, right, son?" Carver askes. "'Course not, Pa. Y'all made it out there in one piece?" Askes Guy as he shoves my back in a silent order of 'move'. "Fuck sakes..." I mumble to myself. "Sorry, Pops. One sec. Uh, girl, what did you just say?" Guy threatens me with him indicating towards the walkie as if he's trying to show a good impression on his father. "I said duck bake. I am very hungry." I lie. Guy looks me up and down and continues to his convosation. Carver congratulates Guy on him being capable. Then he talks about the group. Apperently Walter and Pete had got killed whilst Carver's group attacked us. I am hoping...Praying Clementine is unharmed. If they even so much as lay a finger on her I will bash in their brains so hard it'll turn into a liquid. I hope Kenny's alright too. And Nick. "Ok...Yup...see ya, Pops. Out" Guy finishes. He quickley fixtates his gaze upon me. His strange stare he does unsettles me, as if he's looking through me or into my very soul. He then rushes toward me in a fast walk. He then grabs my wrists which are bound and unleashes the knife from his belt. I begin to pull away from him. "Settle down, gorgeous." He says in a more serious tone of his. I stop struggling. Stratled by the tone I realise if I don't follow his orders he can kill me. I look away expecting the worst. But I feel nothing but a sharp scratch on my left palm as well as the newly found freedom of my hands. "Shit." He whispers. I look at my left hand which is now pooled in blood. "What are you doing?" I question him. "Helping you." He answeres whilst fondling for something in his pockets. "Ow, fuck. What was that for?" I ask him through my gritting teeth. "Sorry, just wait a second." Guy statters. He then reveals a silky, white cloth. He then takes my hand into his own and dampens the cloth in my blood. "Is it...?" I ask him hesitantly. "Don't worry. It's fine." He answeres me assuringly. He dabs my hand with the soft, silky and refreshing cloth. After all the blood is gone he takes his backpack off and opens it in search for something else. "Thanks." I greatfully thank him. "Oh, I ain't finished yet." He smiles. He handles a clean looking roll of bandages and unrolls them into a sutable amount to bandage my hand. "You're in the wars today, huh?" He jokes as he rises to me and begins wrap my hand in the bandage. "Ha. More like this lifetime. I chuckle. "Well that's a very depressing way to look at things." He comments. "I don't lie." I then return. Another long pause commences as he wraps my hand. After he is finished wrapping my wound he then ties the ends up in a double knot and pats my shoulder and says "Good as new.". And the for some reason he kisses the bare base of my hand. I stare at him curiously. "You can say 'thank you' now." He jokes. "Thank you." I say rolling my eyes. "You're welcome, fair lady." He then bows. "Ok..." I say. We then continue our way to wherever we were going.

After we set off, the two of us hasn't said anything. Almost nothing. Just a silence breaking cough every five minutes.

After another hour or two, we reach a truck at a hilltop surrounded by the woods and some brush. When we reach the top of the hill, I see our group along with some of Guy's group. As soon as Clementine sees me she runs up to me and wraps her arms around me. "Ashleigh!" Clem beams. "We knew you'd make it." She says still clinged onto me. "Thank god you're safe." Kenny adds. "I'm glad you lot are alright." I say. Clementine releases me from our hug. "Nick wants you." Clem then informs me. I then spot Nick sat in the truck, hands bound and head hanging low like never before with Rebecca and Matthew sat opposite him. "Is he alright?" I ask worried. "Pete...Carver wanted to kill Nick...And-and Pete... Carver killed Pete." Clementine whispers remoursingly and on the edge of tears. "Yeah...I heard." I admit. "So, now Nick only wants to talk to you. He won't even talk to Luke!" Clementine croaked with tears in her eyes. "Ok. I'll go." I agree. "Good luck." Clementine wishes to me as I begin to make my way to a teary Nick. I almost reach the truck when all of a sudden a man, most likely one of Carver's men, stops me in my tracks. "Hey! You ain't going in there without somethin' to stop you from tryin' to squirell your way out. C'mere." He bitches. I roll my eyes and hold my hands together for him to bind them again. After they are bound, I climb into the truck and sit next to Nick who then notices my presence. "Hi." I gently say. "Hey." He replys in a sad and mourning tone. I gently put my hand on his bony yet muscular shoulder to support him. He puts his hand on mine where it rests on his shoulder and looks into my eyes. He looks a wreck. The whites of his eyes are red which makes his blue icy eyes stand out even more. His cheeks are red and wet from tears. His shirt is soaked. "I'm sorry, Nick. I'm so, so sorry." I sympathize. "Pete...He's gone, Ashleigh. He's gone." He sobs resting his head on my chest. "I know, Nick. I'm so sorry." I whisper. Kenny, Stella, Sarah and Clementine then get on the truck. Clementine has a red mark on her cheek as Sarah and Stella do too. "Clem? Did the hit you?!" I ask infuriated. "Kinda. Please don't be mad. Don't let him hurt you too." She pled. "I'm sorry, Clem. But he is'nt getting away with it." I say. "Hey, big man!" I call toward Carver who is talking to Guy who looks sad. Carver looks at me and dismisses his son. "Yeah, kid." Carver replies. "What'd you do to my sister and her friends?" I ask him arguably. I can see Guy looking at me with shock. "I gave them a disaplinary lesson. Just as you'll get one if you don't learn your rights." He threatens me. "Excuse me? My rights? Who do you think you are to control us? To imprison us?" I confront him. "Listen, girlie. I'm your new provider. And if you want to stay alive you do what's asked of you. You wouldn't want to end up like your friends?" He answers. I scowl at him looking him up and down, shaking my head. Carver then drags me out of the truck by the collar of my jumper and yanks me face to face with his. "What they say about respect is earned not given. That's bullshit now. It's a whole other world out here. And what you know don't mean shit to you now. Son, will you do the honors?" Carver explains and then offers. He shoves me toward the truck as he looks at Guy. Guy shakes his head with his face still full of shock. "Troy!" Carver calls. "Yeah?" Troy smiles knowing whats going to happen. "The doing is in your hands." Carver offers. "Good." Troy sneers evily. Troy then walks over to me smiling. I stare him down with my death stare. He then raises the back of his hand and whacks my face several times. He finally stops after about ten seconds. He then walks away and nods his head at Carver smugly. "Call that lesson one if you carry on your ways." Carver lectures. I turn around to face the rest of the group in the truck. They are all shocked, angry, afraid. I can sense all the different feelings in their faces. I climb ack onto the truck and curl up in the corner of it. "I'm going to hell's prison" I think

End Of Part 9

Thank you guys so much for 400+ views. So greatful for it. Tell me if you are #TeamGuy or #TeamNick because I want what you guys want. Review and follow if you want more and stay tuned! Love you all so much. Bye xoxoxoxo -Ash


End file.
